


We are heroes tonight

by Leetjep



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Love, Romance, fleeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leetjep/pseuds/Leetjep
Summary: It's been a half a year since Hannah has been found. Jake is still on the run from his pursuers. Trying to protect Layana (main character MC). What he doesn't know, she is on the run as well.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny where inspiration can get from. I listened to a song, and this story popped up in my mind. Hope you enjoy it.

It's been six months after we found Hannah. I only went to Duskwood one time. Even though I had promised I wouldn't go. Nobody knew I was there. But I needed to attend Richie’s funeral. I made sure none of the group saw me. But after seeing him die in front of my eyes, I needed to say goodbye to him. He became a close friend in a such short time. His death still feels as if it was my fault. If I never stayed, none of this would have happened. So I did go, and I had my change to say sorry and goodbye. I will miss him tremendously. 

Phil was released from custody, shortly after they found Richy. He couldn't have killed him. Maybe some things have pointed at him. And his reputation as the "bad guy" from town didn't help him. But the police didn't have enough evidence towards him. So they needed to let him go. I never texted him again. Not that I believe he had anything to do with the murders or Hannah's missing. I wasn't in the mood for fun talk and flirting from him. Yes he was friendly to me, but after what had happened with Richy. My only goal was to find Hannah. Bring her back to her friends, family and Jake. So they could sleep again. 

We did find her. Almost a week after Richy his funeral. In some hut in the forest. It wasn't the police who found her. And not even the group. They stopped looking for her. Because they were to scared for their own lifes. They did go to the house Richy rented. And waited there until Hannah was found. It was Jake who made the connection between clues. And the meta data he had collected from the files and foto's I had found on Hannah her cloud. Anonymously we had send all of it to the police, so they could get her. She was alive, barely. But reunited with her loved ones. The thing that is still not solved, who the man without the face is. After we found Hannah. We never heard or saw him again. That makes me think, if it could been Richy who took her. A lot pointed at him. But we will never know. Richy and the man are both gone now. 

Even after six months now, Jake and I never met. We text each other so now and then. Just to make sure we are both alive. I do miss our talks, the jokes and ambiguous conversations. But his pursuers are still trying to catch him. So he is constantly on the run. Moving from town to town. Never telling me where he is staying. But so now and then a message saying "safe and sound. For now. Miss you" and that’s all. Not always in those exact words, but the same context. But what he doesn't know. I am running as well. From the same pursuers as he is. They did found me once, when I still lived in my apartment. But got away on time. I sold everything and only took the most important things. I just don't have the guts to tell Jake. He was worried sick the last time he knew they were after me. And he should worry about himself and his safety right now. 

I knew up front what I could get myself into. By staying and working together with him. It was my mistake to fall in love with him and make him fall for me. I knew the risks. Of course they would want me to use against him.   
It's as transparent as it can be, take away the only thing the person care about. But they won't get anything from me. I never told anyone about Jake. Or what he is to me. The only one who knows a tiny bit, is Lilly. She knows. So now I am on the run. I have been moving from town to town as well. Seen more motels than I ever have in my life. But if this is the way to keep Jake safe. Than this will be my life, for how long it will take. Maybe one day, we both won't have to be on the run anymore. So that the only way we have to run is in each other’s arms, and never to have to let go ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I never stay long in one place. I have seen a lot of cities and towns, around Europe. The big city has it benefits. You can easily disappear in the big crowd. Although I don't stay longer than two nights in the same motel in the city. But when I am in a small town, in the middle of nowhere I will stay for a week or so. Sometimes is needed to take a bit longer break from running. Just to get some proper sleep. And for now, I am on a train to Germany. I am traveling from France. Where I have been roaming around. So it is time to switch country.   
  
Nym-0s did his work. They still tried to hack my phone, but they never succeeded. Also I have bought a brand new laptop. And I learned myself things to protect myself of being found by my online activities. Like how to hide my IP-address etc. Or how to erase my online trace or path. So many things you can learn in the library. I want to find out who is really after us. But also I want to make it public that these kind if agencies are doing everything in their power to catch someone. Even if it means putting innocent people’s lives in danger. Let their secret be out in the open. Let the world know, they are the bad guys. And maybe along the way, I can figure out what Jake had done what is such an threat to them. I know I am not even near as good as he is with these things. But who knows I see something he have missed.  
  
Time is going by slowly today. It always feels that way, when I am on the train to my next location. There aren't many stops on the route. But when we arrive at the first big city in Germany, we do make a stop. For being paranoid as always, I check who are standing on the platform. Fortunally I don't see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Some passengers are getting off and on the train. A man sits down diagonally across from me. I don't know him, but look at him while he is sitting down. We do make eye contact and he nods friendly. I should be more careful. When I look outside the window again, my phone beeps. It's a message from Jake.   
  
_"Why didn't you tell me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the screen for minutes, figuring out what to reply. I wanted to tell him everything, we always have been honest to each other. True, he didn't tell everything. But he never lied. And this time I didn't tell him everything, but I didn't lie. If I said I was doing fine, or that I was safe. It was true. My phone made a beeb again.  
  
**Jake:** Well?  
**Layana:** What are you talking about?  
**Jake:** Are sure about that? We never lied to each other. Why start now?  
**Layana:** I never lied Jake, but I can't tell you everything either. Just like you.  
**Jake:** How would I be able to keep you safe, if you keep things from me? :(  
**Layana:** You should think about your own safety  
**Jake:** So that's the reason, you try to keep me safe and focused?  
**Layana:** Yes.  
**Jake:** I rather know the truth  
**Layana:** I understand, but not over the phone. Like you said yourself Jake  
**Jake:** You don't have to tell on the phone anymore soon ;)  
**Layana:** What?!  
  
As I look up from my phone again. The guy who was sitting across from me, is gone. I didn't notice he left. 'Dammit Jake, you distract me to much' I hiss while closing my phone. Jake went offline after my last message.  
  
It was already dark when I arrived at the train station, where I got off the train. I continue my route by taking a bus to the small town I found on my map. It's just as a small town as Duskwood is. One motel, some stores, a church. A typical small town. With a lot of forest around it. Somehow I liked Duskwood, if there weren't so many bad memories, I might even had enjoyed it. I have learned that if you pay up front for the stay, it doesn't matter what name you give to the motel. And right now I make up a name while I am standing at the reception desk. I just got off the bus, it was a five minute walk to the motel. Luckily the desk was still open to check in. Even though it's already evening.

I take the keys to my room, as I am planning in spending a week here. I wasn't much in a rush. I ordered room service, and in the mean time I took a shower. While putting on my clean shirt, room service knocked on the door. I want to look through the peep hole, to make sure it is room service. But at the same time my phone beeps again. "You think that would be enough food for the two of us?". Surprised at the message I look through the peep hole, the same guy from the train is standing in front of my door.


	4. Chapter 4

My hands start to shake, and I can feel a big lump in my throat swelling up. But I don't open the door. I wasn't sure if it is Jake who is standing there. Curiosity took over a bit, so I checked the peep hole again. The guy us still standing there. I try to take an extra good look at him. He has black hair, just like Jake told me he has. But I needed to make sure it is him, before opening the door. 

"Tell me your name please?" I ask while leaning against the door  
"Jake" I can hear him say, quietly so nobody can hear him but me  
"Tell me something, only Jake and I can know" I responded a bit in unbelieve, he had spoken to me before. But never with his real voice. And his real voice, low, deep and smokey brings butterflies to my stomach.   
"Remember when I contacted you again" he paused, and cleared his throat "you said you felt you could cry" again he paused "you've got no idea how badly I wanted to hold you and make the tears go away. Because it is all my fault. I will feel guilty the rest of my life. That, because of me, you are in the same danger as I am." I could hear him sigh "You said you forgave me for this mistake. But I don't know how to forgive myself" his voice changed, it became more thick more unsteady. I am aware that this isn't something nobody could know. But the way he spoke sounded sincere. Let just say I trust my own instinct. 

I opened the door for him. The cart with the food tray was standing between us. I looked up to him. The guilt and sadness were written over his whole face. Slowly I push the cart away, and take a step towards him. I gently grab his face with both hands. I want him to look at me, so he can see how serious I am with what I am about to say. The things I wanted to say for so long. Because I knew the guilt is eating him from the inside. 

"Jake, what I really wanted to say back then is. No, I can't forgive you" I could feel him stiffen and his eyes widen "but you..." he protested "let me finish please" I beg him "No I can't forgive you. Because there is nothing to forgive. You might see it as a mistake. You might think you let me down. Or that you left me. But you didn't. You made sure I was protected, by Nym-0S. You needed to protect yourself, so you could be there for me. How can you blame yourself for this?" My tone was soft and gentle "Jake? Do you really think I am this naïve? That I wouldn't know where I got myself into? You really think I couldn't calculate the risk it would bring, to work with a hacker that’s wanted by the government or whoever they be? Of course I knew, right from the moment you said you felt the same way as I do. I knew that there would be a moment your pursuers would find out about me. And the risk what that would bring for me. But I stayed right? I am responsible for my own decisions and choices. Just as I am responsible for falling in love with you. Just as I am responsible for willing to give up everything, so you will be safe." I took a deep breath to compose myself "If any of the two of us must feel guilty, it's me. I made you fall for me. I made you break down your walls for me. I gave you a weak spot, that they can use against you. So, I am sorry for my mistake Jake. I am so sorry that I love you and being selfish for putting you in this mess." Now my voice became weak and unsteady, trying to hold the tears inside. He kept on looking into my eyes, but didn't say a word right away. "Fuck" was the first word that came out of his mouth. More in a sigh, than a curse. With a gentle swift move, he pulled me in between his strong arms. Holding me tight. "I can't forgive you for loving me, because that would mean I must stop loving you!" He whispered in my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

We were interrupted by the sounds of giggling and shouts comming from the hallway. The sound became more and more louder. Both our instinct responded. We let each other go, within a flinch the cart was inside and the door closed behind us. Even though it should not feel awkward, it did, to stand in a motel room with the most handsome guy I ever met.  
  
The appetite I had when I ordered the room service was gone. I was a bit speechless, although I had a question in mind. "Jake? How did you found out where I was?" I ask him. "I didn't know. Until I saw you on the train. Two peas in a pot right?" He smiled "First I thought, my eyes were playing tricks on me when we made eye contact. But then, I opened Nym-0s to check on things. The bot doesn't only protect you against attacks. But also keeps track where you are, makes sure your location isn't shared undetected. I never looked at that, because I assumed you were still living in your apartment. But then I took a closer look, it said you were two meters away from where I was. And so I knew it was you indeed. Then I scrolled further in the history, and saw the places you've been. That's when it clicked, you were on the run. When I texted you, and your phone gave a beeb, it was just an confirmation. " all of it came out in one breath. "Where, were you heading? New place to stay?" I asked him, because I know how it looks when your moving to the next location. "Yes. I was on my way to the next place" he stopped his sentence doubting, but spoke anyway "I was on my way to Duskwood."   
  
My heart almost stopped. "Duskwood?! To see your sisters?" I asked pleading that was why he wanted to go there. Although a little voice inside me said something totally different. "No, sadly not" the smile was gone and had made place for fear. "Look" he pulled out his phone, moved a bit so I could see the screen "Lilly has send me this". The horror I felt, the moment the picture showed, is indescribable. There were the same cut out words as in the threatening letter to Miranda. But this time it said   
  
" **IF YOU THINK YOU ARE SAFE YOU ARE WRONG! I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE ON SINNERS**!"

_Underneath, an drawing of a raven._  
  
"This was send to Lilly, she is in danger" he said in a voice full of anger. "I hoped it was all over after we found Hannah. But the scumbag is still walking around! I want my hands so badly around this asshole's neck!" He spits out while making the gesture with his hands. I was speechless, in shock even. "I don't know what to say Jake" I dropped my head, staring to the ground. All the memories are rushing back in. All the conversations, all the frustration, the angst. But most of all, how Richy died while I am watching it happen. I try to get to my senses again "When were you going to tell me Jake? Were you going to tell me at all?" frustrated I take a seat on the bed. "I wasn't going to tell you Layana" he says while sitting next to me. He takes my hand in his and squeeze softly. "I thought.." his voice fades "Yes? What did you thought?" I look at our hands. Realizing that without all what had happened, I wouldn't be here. It wasn't regret that I was feeling. I felt thankful, great full even. If Hannah didn't had shared my number. I would never had Jake in my life, how bizarre our relationship even might be. Actually I know why he didn't share it with me. "I thought, that you went through enough, last time. And didn't wanted to drag all of it back into your life. But now we are here, and I realize the whole mess never left. Besides, we always have told each other the truth. And I don't want to hold anything from you anymore." I don't know how he does it. But his words lit up the fire in me. "We are stronger than ever, now we are together, for real I mean. We are going to catch this son of a bitch and make him pay Jake! And not only that, we will deal with our pursuers as well."


	6. Chapter 6

I jump up because of the adrenaline running through my veins. Almost hitting Jake in the face. "Hey! Although I adore your enthusiasm, take it easy okay? Before one of us gets hurt." He says while dodging my hand. "Oh god! Sorry, did I hurt you?" I stand still, afraid to move and do something stupid again. "No you didn't hurt me." he keeps on staring at me with this dazzling and irresistible smile. For the first time I can really look at him. His jawline is sharp and strong, and if I should guess he normally would be clean shaven, but due the late hour of the day a bit of stubble is shown. His hair black in a undercut but now on top it's a bit of a mess. His eyes bright blue, with long lashes. The intense way he looks at me, makes me drown in them. He raised one of his brows playfully. But I keep staring at him, I want to remember every detail about him. I wonder what's under his hoodie, but I quickly snap myself out of that thought. 

I can hear Jake clear his throat "Uhm, are you keep on standing there and staring at me?". "I might, yes." I answer teasingly. He shakes his head with the same dazzling smile and stands up. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I really can use a shower. I've been traveling for 2 days now." He takes off his hoodie, showing his bare chest. He throws his hoodie on the bed and turns away from me to walk to his backpack. He’s taking some clean clothes. I follow every move he makes until he disappears into the bathroom. ‘Did he really put off his hoodie on purpose, to get me dumbfounded?’ I ask myself while rolling with my eyes. After I get back to reality, I take my laptop and sit on the bed. I doubting to take Jake’s hoodie and put in on. But I don’t, maybe it is a bit too early to claim clothing already. 

I am full in thought and reading to learn new things about hacking, programming. Trying to understand the language of software etc. When Jake walks back out of the bathroom. “What are you busy with?” he asks curiously. “Sorry I didn’t hear you. What were you saying” frowning my brows while looking at him. “I was wondering what you were doing?” he says while he sits down next to me, and drying his hair with a towel. “Well, I am trying to understand how some programs work. And which languages they use. Also I am trying to make my own spy bot. I am just starting, but we all need to start somewhere right?” I answer him. He looks in my direction in amazement and then looks at my screen “I never had thought you would be interested in these things.”. “The only way to understand your world, is to put myself in it. So that’s why I am learning myself how to create a spy-bot. Not that I am already using it. But this was the most easy way” I say a bit unsure. It feels awkward to explain it, next to me sit the most wanted hacker of all times, and I am just a rookie who tries to understand how computing works. “You keep on amaze me, Layana” he says while standing up. He throws the towel in the bathroom, and takes his laptop from his backpack. “Maybe, if I explain some of it to you, it might help?” he’s sitting back on the bed again, a bit closer than before. “Only one thing is missing in this picture” he says with a big grin on his face. “All hackers wear hoodies, you must know that by now” He reached forward and takes his hoodie and gives it to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't help it and giggle a bit, when he reached over to hand me the hoodie. Because of the thought I had earlier to claim his sweater. His fingers gently stroke my hand, when I want to take the sweatshirt from him. The simple soft touch wakes the butterflies in my stomach, they flutter like crazy. He acts like he didn't even notice the touch, even though he doesn't dare to look at me. I never felt nervous or shy when it comes to men. But this man before me, is different. Just a simple soft touch from him turns me into some mushy mess. I gather all the bits of courage left in me and lean in to give him a delicate kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Jake" I say quietly almost whispering. As I try to lean back again he stops me. He looks at my lips, trailing his gaze towards my eyes and back to my lips again. He is so close that his scent encroach my nose. It's a bit minty, from the toothpaste he used. But also a masculine woodsy essence with a trace of patchouli and cinnamon. I close my eyes just for a moment to take in his scent. When I open my eyes, I look straight into his. "I can't do this" he makes himself free and moves off the bed. Flustered I hear my self say "You can't do this?" I stammer when I continue "What can't you do? I don't understand. Is it something I've done?" My voice is trembling, worried he will leave. 

I get of the bed, just like he did, and walk around it towards him. "Please Jake talk to me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. But you can't just go offline when things come to close." I can hear myself beg "Please, help me to understand". His gaze is pointed at the ground. "It is not you, Layana. I want to kiss you so bad." He paused, taking a deep breath "It's just, I would cross a line, which I can't go back from. I know you said you know the risks. But what if they got you. Our pursuers or the scumbag without a face. My heart will be crushed. I won't be able to take another breath again. I was so damn worried when they were going after you. But if I cross the line, for making you mine." His voice faded "If they take you from me Jake. I will burn the whole fucking world to the ground" I take a step closer to him so that we are just inches apart. "They will scream my name in tremendous agony craving for forgiveness, that I won't give. I am willing to give up everything, so I can be able to be with you." I gently tiptoe, brushing my lips softly against his "Please kiss me Jake" I whisper. "Shit!" He sighs. His lips met mine, his lips soft and moist. I can taste the hint of mint. My knees gave in when he passionately deepened the kiss. The world went silent and the only thing I could hear was a low growl he was making. I answer with a small moan, while he picks me up I wrap my legs around his waist, eager to get more. More of the taste of him. Effortlessly he puts me on the bed, without breaking the kiss. My hands explore his body underneath his shirt, and I can feel the shivers on his skin. He was right when he made me his and I made him mine, we crossed the point of no return.


	8. Chapter 8

I can see a few rays of sunshine shine through the small cracks in the curtains when I open my eyes. Everything is still a bit blurry, and I feel a bit disoriented. A huge smile came across my face because of the memories that came back to me, about what we did last night. Slowly I try to turn around, but I can’t. There is a naked man lying beside me, who is holding me very tight. His nose snuggled in the crook of my neck. When I look around the room, I can see our clothing laying around. Laptops placed on the ground still running, careful enough not to break them, but placed with haste. The room still smells a bit salty, sweaty even, a typical smell of what we had done. “Please don’t get up yet” Jake whispers “just a few more minutes before we get back in the rollercoaster again.” I crawl even closer to him, what makes him hold me even tighter and close my eyes. “Did you sleep well?” I ask him “hmm hmm” is his response. “And how did you sleep?” he ask me with between every word a small kiss on the nape of my neck. “uhm, well there wasn’t much sleep now was there?” I giggle. “I don’t mind missing sleep that way anytime” he loosen his grip, so I can turn around. His eyes still closed, but the smirk on his face says enough. “Even though I hate it to get up, we really must” I said while giving him a small kiss, before I get up. He opens his eyes and frustration is shown “Arrgh this is what I hate about this life!” frustrated he drops his hand on the bed. “But you are right, there is too much to do, and too little time”. 

After a hour or so we are both showered and dressed, ready to go and get some breakfast. “When are we going to Duskwood?” I ask Jake, on our way to the breakfast room. “We need to make a solid plan first, before going anywhere”. “Oh, and did you answer Lilly? So she knows you received her message?” I take a two plates and some sandwiches. “Yes I did, saying to take care of it” he says while he pours two cups of coffee. It’s obvious to me that both of us are used to be on the run. Because without any words we both walk back to our room, so we don’t have to sit in the open. It makes me smile. I know being on the run is not a laughing matter, but it feel nice somehow. Not running on my own anymore. “What are you smiling about?” surprised he raises one eyebrow. “Oh, it’s nothing” I chuckle. This time he rolls his eyes when he says “Sure that’s exactly what it looks like, nothing”. “Fine, I will tell you. But don’t think I take all of this lightly okay” I try to sound thoughtfully “I noticed how we do thing alike. Just like now, we both walk back to our room, without thinking it’s strange we don’t eat in the breakfast room. And I smiled because it’s nice I don’t have to be on the run on my own anymore” I look up and see him shake his head, but a smooth smile appears “You’re still a mystery to me”.   
We put our food and drinks on the table. “I have been thinking, we don’t have any clues at this moment who the scumbag can be. We basically cleared all of the group, after we found Hannah” I am thinking out loud. “Did you still had some contact with one of them?” Jake asks “No not really. Jessy had send some messages. But I never really responded. And after I started to run, I thought it was too dangerous to contact anyone. Why?” I answer. “Well last time something happened with one of my sisters, you were contacted and involved. If they do this again, that would be a huge hint” I can see his cogs work inside his head. “You know what, lets indeed go to Duskwood. And meet up with Lilly. Maybe she knows more, but can’t tell over the phone” he says, while taking a bit from his sandwich and walking up to his backpack. I do the same. We don’t have much with us, packing was done relatively fast. 

Jake is still at the reception desk when I already walk through the entrance to leave. As soon as I take one step outside, I am knocked to the ground. My hands are handcuffed and I am shouted at loudly. 

"STAY DOWN! DON'T MOVE! WHERE IS HE ?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Because of the tumult people gather around the entrance of the motel. It is not really crowded but enough for Jake to get out of side. Luckily he insisted to carry my backpack, with my laptop. Not that they would find anything that links to Jake. And I did install a fail-safe to make sure everything is deleted before they can access any data. But if they might succeed to grand access, there is still enough on it to hold against me and sue me. If being sued the worst thing they could do. 

"WHERE IS HE?! SPEAK UP!!" Again the agent is shouting at me. Because of the crash on the ground, I am only gasping for air. "AARGGH!! Get her in the car! We will get the information we need out of her!" I can hear the agent say to his colleague. With a jerk I been put straight up, back on my feet. 'Don't come after me Jake, please don't' I beg him in my mind. 'I promise you, I will burn down the fucking world, just like I told you!'. I try to wiggle myself out of the agent grasp. But he only holds me tighter and push me roughly in the car. I try to figure out from which agency they are. They are not normal police agents. FBI maybe? Interpol? I don't know, but will figure it out soon enough.

It took quite a while before we arrived at a building, somewhere on an industrial site. It's nothing like a police station or anything. But what did I expect they would bring me, somewhere cozy? "Don't be stupid Layana, of course it had to be a cliché kind of building" I hiss to myself. I got dragged out of the car, no sympathy for me, for being a woman. And I am glad they don't, it only makes me more furious. We walk inside and trough cold and empty hallways. The agent opens a door and tells me to sit down. I sit down in the most uncomfortable chair ever, it is a steal chair, and bolted to the ground. The agent leaves and close the door behind me. My hands are still cuffed behind my back, but if they thought I would pick the phone out of my pocket they are wrong. I know Nym-0s will register where I am. And hopefully Jake had time enough to empty my phone totally. As I look around in the room "Really guys?! This couldn't be even more cliché than the building itself!" I let out laughing. As usual two sided mirror. Camera in two corners of the ceiling. The awful chair, table and another chair on the opposite side of the table. 

The door opens again, and an new face appears. This agent I different than the others who took me in. "Stand-up" he orders, I do as he says. He checks my pockets and feels if I don’t carry any weapons on me. The only thing I have with me is my phone and wallet. Both not very useful for them. When he is done searching, he takes off the cuffs and put them away.

"Well Layana Rhyme, it is time you start talking" 

I took a minute to look at the man in front of me. He had such an arrogant cocky smile. Narrowed eyes. His head lightly tilt, almost triumphantly. As if he won the jackpot with capturing me, and his case almost closed. 'Idiot' was the first thought. 

"Fine, you want me to talk, I will talk" I say.


	10. Chapter 10

"But on two conditions. You let me speak until I am finished. And second, you will answer my questions! Understood?" I tell him while I fold my arms. I know one or two things about body language, and by folding my arms, I show him how easily I close off. The guy looks at me, than at the window. I can hear two soft knocks, as an agreement. "Good, now your boss has agreed, let’s get started" I lean forward resting my arms on the table. 

"Once upon a time..." I started trying to hold in a chuckle because, the guy frowned his brows. "No, no don't say a word unless I ask you something remember. I think your boss over there" I point at the window "would not be happy if I stop talking already." Annoyed he leans back saying nothing. "Good! Let’s start again shall we. Once upon a time, around eleven years ago, a girl named Jennifer disappears. But is later found buried deep in a forest. Nobody knows who buried her. She wasn't murdered by an normal weapon. No, she was hit by a car, and buried after. Nobody knows until this day what had happened to poor Jennifer. Although, one little teenage girl saw what happened. She was in the car when Jennifer was hit. The person behind the wheel never knew the girl was in the car. She never came out, but has seen everything." I paused a to take a breath "It was so tremendous her mind had blocked it out. But then ten years later this poor woman got vanished. Hannah, is her name. Piece by piece she started to remember things from what she had witnessed. But the more she remembered the more guilty she felt. Maybe she could have stopped it, maybe she could have saved Jennifer. So she started her own investigation. 

But she got to close to you guys, didn't she?" I didn't look at the man before me, when I asked the question, but at the window. I knew for sure who was behind it. And I wanted him to know that. I figured it out, when I saw the building and the agents who were taking me. I didn't expect an answer at this point yet, I didn't really asked a question, so I continue talking. "Hannah found a couple of different leads, one of those was an old legend. The man without a face. He isn't real. I know that, but she didn't. One of your guys had put on the suit. So nobody would think it was you. But then, she got a change to send my number to her boyfriend. That must been a pain, in the whole plan. Well, let cut the story short from here, shall we?" Again I paused, looking at the window "So tell me Dad, what is it that Mr. Donfort did. What was so bad, that three innocent people had to die for it? What was it, why you needed to kidnap his daughter?" I wasn't planning on selling out Jake's secret, so I left out, that Jake is Mr. Donfort’ s son. 

The agents face became pale. The cocky smile he had, was completely vanished. "You forgot we had a deal? I asked questions and now you are going to answer right?" I look straight at the pale agent "Or do you want to ask my Dad, there behind the window how serious I am, when it comes to agreements?"


	11. Chapter 11

I had joked about it with Jake a while back. He was proud of me, for finding things. And I joked about how good I was. Because I learned from the best, my Dad a famous detective. I might have joked a bit. But my father really is a famous detective. I hated my father, for so many reasons. He never was a human to me. Always on the job, always being an asshole. As long as I didn't walked in his way, it was okay at home. He never cared how, as long as he reached his goal, he would do everything to reach it. And this time, he used his own flesh and blood to reach his goal. And there is no way I will let him get away with it.

There was a knock on the door, immediately the agent stood up, and walked out of the door. As I turn around, and see my father standing in the opening. "Layana" he nods "Asshole" I hiss in disgust. "Always so nice to talk to you" he rolls his eyes and takes a seat "Please sit, we have a deal, so I will answer your questions." He entwine his fingers on the table. "Mr. Donfort worked for us once. But Mr. Donfort couldn't be quiet. You see my dearest daughter, as a secret agency, you need keep being a secret. And Mr. Donfort couldn't be quiet. He told Jennifer some very confidential secrets that could ruin our reputation and existence. She was shocked and made a big fuss about it. She sworn she would bring it all out in the open. So we gave our Mr. Donfort a choice. His family or Jennifer. We had our eye on him, when he hit her with the car. And we buried her for him. Even we didn't know his daughter had been hiding in the car. She was curious where her father was going, so late at night. She was convinced he had an affair and wanted to catch him. But then so many years later, we notice her snooping around. Finding clues, so we needed her out of the way. But then you came along. My wonderful, nosy and annoying child of mine. But now it is getting interesting for both of us." His face changed, cruel and callous, exactly how I know this man.

"We know you work together with an criminal. A hacker, an very very wanted hacker. And you are going to tell us everything we want to know about him!" He stated as if I still needed to listen to my father. But he is wrong. I might have his blood, but this man, is no father to me. "Why do you want this guy so bad?" I asked him, without showing any hint of telling him anything. "Are you going to kill me too? If I don't tell you anything? Would you? Kill your own flesh and blood?" I knew the answer, of course I knew. He never ever showed any affection what so ever. So why start now. But I needed to hear him say it, so I can justify, for myself, my next moves. "Who said something about killing dear?" He mocks me "We got so many ways to get the information from you. But to please you a bit. Your hacker, he is planning an attack. Some riot, not only online. And we are here to stop that. Besides he released to many details about our organization. He needs to be stopped. And you are going to help me if you like it or not". 

The idiot agent hadn't confiscated my phone, it was lying on the table. Just for a very brief moment my screen lighted up. Too fast to read twice the message, but I saw what it said. I recognized NYM-0S right away. " **BE READY** " it said.


	12. Chapter 12

"What was that?!" My father asks "No idea, what would that be huh?!" I mock my father. Two seconds later the lights go off, as if the electricity is cut off in whole the building. I can hear the people run around to look for the cause. The door of the room I am in is still open. "Hey Dad, so you know, I don't only work with the guy. I also happen to sleep with him" before he could say anything, I snatch my phone and wallet from the table and with the same speed I punch, with all my strength, my father on the nose. I could hear something snap, and almost at the same time a scream of agony. 'Good for you son of a bitch' I think to myself as I start running out of the room.

I run as fast as I can. Even though it's dark in the hallway, I run towards the exit without much trouble. As I pass by what looks like a kitchen I stop. A thought pops up, probably because I've watched to many movies, I take my chances. I break a light bulb from the lamp hanging from the ceiling. And open up all the gas burners, letting the gas out. Who knows it will work. When I am done, I start running the last few meters to the exit door. 

The sunlight blinds me for a moment, and after a few blinks I can see again. Now looking around to see which way to go, when I hear an engine accelerate. I look in the direction of the sound. I can see a black motorbike, on it a guy handing me a helmet. He didn't open his visor to show who he is. There was no time to think about that, so I grabbed the helmet put it on and climbed on the back of the bike. I wrap my arms around his waist as he cranks the engine full throttle. We tear away suddenly, the building quickly disappears behind us. The moment we reach the highway, we can hear a really loud blast. We both bent our head bit because of the sound, I can't look behind me because of the speed. 

After what seemed to be an hour we drove into a city. We made a few turns and stopped in an alley. As we step off the bike, removing our helmets "Don't you think it's careless to get on a bike with a stranger?" Jake asked me "Your body is not so strange to me anymore" I wink at him as an answer.

A door opened right beside where we parked, and an unfamiliar guy to me stands in the doorway. "Nymos my friend, this is the package you needed to get?" He asks Jake with a grin. "Quake! Yes she sure is!" He laughs while giving him a smack on the shoulder. The new face walks over to me, reaching out his hand. "Quake is the name. And who are you?" He introduced himself. I am a bit confused, always thought Jake was a loner. But these two guys know each other well. I reach out my hand as well, but not sure what to say. This guy is calling Jake not by his real name. And I guess Quake isn't his real name. So I quickly make up a name at the spot "Shade, you can call me Shade" I look at Jake and pull up my shoulders, what made him laugh. "Nice to meet you Shade. Come in quick, we don't need unwanted attention, do we" Quake said while leading us inside. We go up in some sort of carriage elevator, to what looks like an loft. "Come sit" Quake points at the bar, standing in between the kitchen and living room. "I never thought you had some aggression in you Nymos. How did you do it?" He asks. "What are you talking about man? Aggression, what aggression?" Jake looks at his friend with a surprise. "Here look" Quake walks towards the television and turns up the volume. Jake stand beside him watching and listening what’s been told on the news. From behind them I watch as well and I am stunned of what I see.


	13. Chapter 13

I see the building, where I just was, burning. Huge balls of fire shooting into the air, black smoke comming from the windows. "OH. MY. GOD. It worked" I let out under my breath. But both man heard me, because they turn around and look at me with huge eyes. "You did this?" Jake asks "You blew up the building? How?" What?!" His surprise is whole over his face. "Uhm, yeah. I didn't expected it would work. But clearly it did" I am still staring at the tv. "But how?" Jake takes a step forward. "I might have watched to many movies" unsure I smiled at him "What kind of movies do you watch? Okay, explain" he says. I cleared my throat and sit down looking away from the TV.

"Well, uhm, I guess I have seen it in Jason Bourne or Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Don't judge me! They break a light bulb, and turn open the gas burners. So, I did the same. As I run to the exit, I came across a kitchen, and I thought to give it a try. That, if the power will be back up, the spark will set the gas on fire. But I didn't think it would work." I look down at my hand, waiting to get a lecture or something. But the room stayed quiet for a bit. "Damn man, you got a smart and feisty one here! I am proud of you!" Quake said while letting out a hard laugh. Jake is still looking at me, amazed, surprised, confused, scared even, but then walks up to me. With both hands he takes my face and rest his head against mine. "You are crazy, you know that" while placing a kiss on my lips. 

"Anyway" Quake interrupt us "we do need to thank you. Right Nymos?". Now it's my turn to look confused. Jake lets me go, and sits down at the bar as well. "Yes, NO! Don't you ever do such thing again. But yes, we do". Still confused I look at both man "Why?" I ask. "Well, we are after these guys for a long time. But we could never got close enough to get into their mainframe. But then, you got caught. And with NYM-0S installed on your phone, we were able to hack into the Wi-Fi, and from there on we got in. We have enough data now, to expose them. To many life’s are ruined because of them. And now we have the proof." Jake explained. 

"Yes, and then you blew up their main office. "Quake took over and continued "So we are very grateful for what you have done". "Okay, uhm, you're welcome I guess. But who is 'we'?" I really wanted to know everything. "Welcome to one part of Anonymous dear!" Quake laughed. "Oh! Wow!" Was my first response to Quakes words "But I got something else to tell, Nymos" it felt weird to use this name "I know who is really behind the pursuit for us" again it made me angry "It was my father". I did tell them everything. About Jennifer and Hannah. I did leave out the connection between Jake and Mr. Donfort. That could wait for when the two of us where alone again. "The important thing is, Lilly is safe now." I said to end my explanation.


	14. Chapter 14

Quake offered us to stay a few days. He has a spare room, with a sofa bed where we can sleep. Jake and I look at each other "What do you think? Lay low a bit here for a couple of days?" I ask him. "Sure we can do that, At least until the high warning has lay down a bit." He answers. "We're happy to take your offer Quake" I give him a smile "Perfect! First I will show you two the room. Uh, assuming you two do sleep together, right?" He looks at us lightly amused. "Yes, Quake we do." Jake rolls his eyes and answers him. "Perfect! Oh and later tonight we will celebrate todays success! After you two have settled in of course. Follow me". he turns around and walks towards a the room, with Jake behind him. I take our backpack from the floor next to the bar. And follow as well.

Quake left us after showing us the room. It's a small room, but good enough for the two of us. The sofa bed is against a wall, and you can only get into the bed from one side when folded out. But that does ensure that you still have some walking space. Quake has given us some linen, pillows and a duvet. I am busy making the bed, when Jake close the door. "Shade huh?" He chuckles. "Of everything you could remember of today’s events, that’s what you came up with?!" I bump him on the shoulder "Well, it made laugh. I am glad you are this observant. I know Quake for some years now. But we have never shared personal information. Because of safety of course. But believe me when I say, Quake will make sure your name is known inside this world. So it will be Shade for the rest of your life now." Jake says laughing "Anyway, I think it's good for you to know, you've earned a lot of respect from a lot of hacktivists with what you've made possible today." The proud look on his face makes me wonder if he finally trust me completely after today’s events. "Like how you are proud of me, right now?" I ask him with a smirk. "I guess if they are proud of you the same way as I am, then I need get more aggressive." He takes a few steps my way, and makes me to lay away the sheets I am busy with, by taking my hands in his. "But don't blow up a building ever again." He place a kiss on my forehead. "I can't promise that, you forgot I said I would burn down the world? Okay one building is not the world, but it is a start." I say "Also, I am happy now their secret is out. At least one group of assholes we took down. And I am happy to be back with you again. But seriously, a motorcycle? Its Quakes right?". "Yeah, it is. It was the fastest way to get to you. Why?" He frowned not sure what to make of my question. "Well, if the time comes, when you can have your own place to live. Maybe you should get yourself one. It's kind of hot" and with that I take a step back, and walk out the room, and then hear from the room "Wait. WHAT?! Come back here!"


	15. Chapter 15

I walk into the living room and see Quake being busy preparing food and drinks. "What would you like to drink tonight, Shade?" He asks me "Something with alcohol I hope? Because if not I have bought the wrong things.". "Sure, if it is not to strong. Or spiked" I tease him with a wink. "You know what I want, Quake" I can hear Jake behind me. "Yeah, yeah, I know. No worries I got the boring drinks for you as well" Quake rolls his eyes at me. "You don't drink?" I ask Jake with a question mark on my face. "Nope, I like to stay in control. Is that a problem for you?" He asks me back. "No, not all, just a bit surprised. But now I think of it. It suits you." I give him a small smile. "I see you two downstairs in the garage in about a half an hour?" Quake says. "Who did you invite this time?" Jake sounded a bit annoyed. "I won't make the same mistake twice man. Just those who were with us on this.". "You sure it's smart to give a party, even a small one, right now? I mean, I am not even sure if we are really safe yet" Jake asks his friend a bit worried. "No worries, really, the others did a check. Well multiple, and nothing points at you two or us." Quake tried to sound reassuring "You're safe Nymos! You two, are our heroes tonight! Let’s celebrate!" Quake turned around and walked towards the elevator "Half an hour you two! Downstairs! And don’t do things I wouldn’t do!" and with that he disappears. 

"Are you safe? Are we safe? Do you trust these guys? Still baffled that we could stop running, I look at the man where I gave up everything for. "Yes, I trust them, for doing what they do best. If they say we're safe, We are." He takes me by my waist, picks me up and puts me on the bar. He himself sits down on a bar stool, right in front of me. He let out a long sigh “I’ve been running for almost a year now. Then I met you. From that moment forward, I tried to keep you safe. But then, you walk into my life in person, not only online. And you protected me, saved me.” He sighs again, laying his head on my knees “I am worthless if it comes to protecting you.”. I softly brush my fingers through his hair, and slowly shake my head in disbelieve. How am I able to convince him, he does protects me. “You do protect me. I know it won’t make a difference, with what I say, in how you feel right now. But you did protect me. Maybe not in the way you think you should. But you kept me alert, you gave me something to fight for.” I try to reassure him. “I know what I will do” He lift his head “I am going to quit. I quit this life, I quit!”. I was not expecting these words, it startled me. “Are you insane?? Why on earth would you want to quit? You got ideals, goals, you fight for what you believe in! You can’t quit that!” I took a moment to think about the next words to say. “Listen, this is not who you are. To make such ill-considered choices. Take a break, that's fine. A break of half a year or a year if necessary. But don't just quit. You're going to regret that. If you still want to quit after the break, that’s fine. But not like this. Think about it okay?”. I get of the bar and place a kiss on his head. “Now let get downstairs, before Quake comes to get us.


	16. Chapter 16

We took the elevator downstairs, and instead of using the door in front of us, Jake opened a side door. The moment we stepped inside of the garage we are greeted by a small group of people. “CHEERS! NYMOS AND SHADE!”. Maybe eight or ten of them, including Quake of course. All around the same age as Jake and I. “You know all of them?” I whisper to Jake. “Yes. I do. These guys helped out, with finding the compromising information. And helped out to cut the power, so I could get you” He answers. “So also the same guys, who checked if we are safe?” I looked around taking in the faces “Yes. They are. And I know them for some time now. No worries you are in good company” reassuring he caress my back. 

The night was fun, everyone made me feel welcome as a newcomer to the group. I talked with all of them. And Quake made sure my glass wasn’t empty. Which made me feel a little tipsy at the end of the night. I wasn’t drunk, I know my limits. But it made me a bit more bold than I usual am. From what I’ve seen, Quake is the joker of the group. And he had made fun of everyone all night long. So I decided it was my turn to make a bit of fun of him. I walked over to him, and got close enough for him to put an arm around my shoulders. I can see Jake look from the other side of the garage look at us. I didn’t break the eye contact with him. And couldn’t help myself adoring his jealous feature on his face. “Hey Quake” I started “How long do you know Nymos by now?” I asked him, still looking at Jake, seeing him clenching his fists. “Maybe ten years or so?” Quake answers. “And what makes Nymos the most angry?” my mouth turned into a smile, seeing Jake coming towards us. “Uhh.. I guess, touching his things?” Quake started to sound confused at my questions. The group went a bit quiet, following Jake with their eyes. “So, the things he cares about the most you mean?” I needed to hold in my laughter. The group went totally silent, and only now Quake saw Jake walking up to him. Stammering he answers “Yeah, I guess you can say that? Why? What’s going on?”. “You are touching her right now!” Jake said, while shooting out daggers from his eyes. This time I couldn’t hold it any longer and started to laugh really hard. “That’s what you get, from making fun of everyone all night Quake. It was payback time” I say, allowing myself to be embraced by Jake. “More and more I doubt whether it was a good idea to let you two stay here. Is this how it’s going to be the upcoming days?” Quake laughs shaking his head.

After everyone has left, we cleaned up the garage. It was nearly three in the morning, when we finally went to bed. “You’re friends are nice” I said while putting my sleeping shirt on. “Thanks, they are indeed” he answers. “Tomorrow, uh… today, we need to make a plan. I think it’s time you finally meet your sisters in person”. I crawl in bed, and slide against Jakes chest. He was already half as sleep while answers “Mmmh, maybe you’re right”.


	17. Chapter 17

The next two days went by pretty quick. Without any real difficulties. We had time to catch on some missed sleep, and relax a little. We did made plan for our next steps. Surely we couldn’t stay at Quake’s home. Our plan was pretty simple. We’re going to Duskwood, and explain to Lilly what had happened. We don’t have to run anymore, so that makes things a lot simpler. This will be our last night at Quake, and in the morning we will leave to Duskwood. 

It was in the middle of the night, I woke up because Jake’s side of the bed was empty. When I look up to see if he's still in the room, I see him sitting at the foot of the bed. I crawl over to him and put my chin on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him. “You should be asleep” he says while caressing my hands. “I know, and so should you” I look over his shoulder, and see his laptop on his lap. “What are you doing?”. “I couldn’t sleep, I need to see for myself that we are safe. Before our trip tomorrow” he answers. “You’ve checked it like twenty times te last two days. We’re safe. Really. Come back to bed please. You need your sleep. The trip tomorrow will take enough energy from us.” I plead him. “Sure, sure. Just give me five more minutes okay.”. I let go of his shoulders and go back to bed. I still listen to the typing on the keyboard but quickly fall asleep again.

It is seven in the morning when the alarm clock wakes me up. And again Jake’s side of the bed is empty. This time I get out of bed, put on some clothes before I go to the kitchen to get some coffee. When I enter the living room, Jake is sitting at the bar, showered, dressed and ready to go. “Good morning sunshine!” he greets me with a huge smile, knowing I am nowhere near sunshine in the morning. “Ha. Ha. Very funny. Why are you so hyped up?” annoyed I look at him. “I don’t know, I am just awake, and you are not?” he laughs. “pfff I hate mornings” I grab some the coffee pot and pour myself a big cup full of the divine liquid. “First coffee then talks!” I walk back to our room sipping the coffee, to get clean clothing and a towel, so I can take shower too. Forty-five minutes later I am ready to go. The room is cleaned up, bags are packed. We are saying goodbye to Quake. “You sure you don’t want te borrow the bike?” he asks Jake. “No man, I don’t know when we are being back here. But thanks anyway”. 

We took the train, as we are used to. And from Colville the bus to Duskwood. When the bus announces that the next stop is at the motel, I want to get up but Jake stops me. “Two more stops, then we get off” he said. I look at him confused. “Shouldn’t we check in first, before getting to Lilly?” I ask him. “We are not going to Lilly yet, and no we don’t have to check in at the motel” he gives me an reassuring smile. Although I don’t understand what he is getting at, I sit down again. Just like he said, we get off the bus two stops later. We walk into a small street, with little stores. He grabs my hand an lead me into one of the stores. It is a small old grocery store. An older lady is sitting behind the counter, but immediately stands up when we enter. “Oh Jake dear, it is so good to see you!” she walks around the counter and embrace Jake in a hug.


	18. Chapter 18

To my surprise, Jake hugs her back. “It’s really good to see you too Mrs. Schmitt” he says to her “Did you receive my message?”. “Yes, of course. I saw it this morning, right after I woke up. Everything is ready. And if you don’t mind darling, I also made the bed and put something to eat in the fridge.” Mrs. Schmitt looked delighted at what she had done for Jake. “Jake! You got a lady with you. Why didn’t you introduced me yet? Where are your manners?!” she pushed Jake aside “Mrs. Oliva Schmitt, and you are sweetheart?” she grabs my hand in hers. “I am Layana Rhyme, nice to meet you Mrs. Schmitt” I answer her. “Don’t be silly dear, you can call me Oliva”. Jake looks at her a little offended, but with a big smile “Why can she call you Oliva and I cannot?”. “You know very well why you still can’t. I didn’t forget what you have done when you were 13” she winks at him “Now let me get the keys for you”. She walks back to the counter, behind it she gets out 2 sets of keys and gives them to Jake. “Here you go, now go upstairs and settle in. Oh and like always when you are here, can you help me at the store tomorrow? There are a few things that needed to be done by a strong man like you.”. “Always, Mrs. Schmitt. And thank you”. Jake takes my hand and leads me pass by the counter, where he opens a door and lead us through it while closing the door behind us. 

We are standing in a small hallway, with a stairs going up. Next to the stairs a door, what looks like a front door. “When the shop is closed, we can go in and out through that door” Jake points at the door I am looking at. Still holding my hand, he walks up the stairs, and I follow him. When we have climbed the stairs we are back in a hallway. It smells clean, a bit like lemon but also a hint of dust, like no one has been there for a long time but just cleaned. “Come on, I will show you the house” Jake lets go of my hand. I walk behind him, and as I look around it’s like being traveled back in time, like time stood still in the seventies. Its cozy, everything is in orange yellow tones and wood. He opens the door before me “This is the bathroom. There is a shower, sink and a toilet. And in this cabinet there are clean towels” he shows the cabinet “Okay, next room” we step out of the bathroom, and close the door. He turns to his left, and opens another door. “This is the bedroom. You can put your stuff here” he walks over to a wardrobe. I take my backpack of my shoulder and place it on the ground against the wardrobe. “I will unpack later, after the tour” I tell him. “Perfect! This is where we will sleep” and he walks out of this room. Again we are back in the hallway, but this time he walks to the right side and doesn’t pay attention to the door next to the bedroom. He opens a door, this time to the living room. There is an open kitchen, a dining table with four chairs. On the other side of the room there is a couch, armchair, coffee table and a dresser with a TV on it. And the TV is the only modern thing I have seen in the house. To be fair, I like the style. It is indeed cozy and comfortable. “Well what do you think of this? Better than a motel?” he ask me shyly. “Yes, I like it very much.” I answer him, a bit unsure why he is feeling shy. “I am glad you say that. These are your set of keys. And welcome to my childhood home” He said while placing the keys in my hand.


	19. Chapter 19

I am amazed, but honored. And the right words are missing at this moment. "It is no longer possible to introduce you to my mother, but I can at least introduce you to where I grew up.”. “Thank you Jake, for bringing me here” I look at the keys one more time before I put them in my pocket. I walked to the window, that looks out on the small street. I really love this place, it made you feel right at home. “We need something to drink. Oliva has put her beloved chicken in the fridge. But nothing to drink”. I turned around to look at Jake. His head almost inside of the fridge. “I will get something, Olivia must have something in the store right?” I tell him. “I can do that, you don’t have too” he answers. “No need, I will walk down and get us some. And that will give you some time to be on your own for a bit. There hasn’t been a moment you got be on your own the last week.” I say, while already walking towards the bedroom, to get my wallet. “Okay, if you insist” the smile on his face was adorable. 

I took a deep breath when I was down the stairs. I needed to compose myself, just so much happened in so little time. I walked through the door, towards the counter. “Layana my dear, how can I help you?” Olivia had such a soft warm appearance. “We need something to drink, where can I find it?” I ask her. Olivia walked around the counter again. Showing me were to find the drinks, then she walked back. I got some soda, but also some cereals and milk, for tomorrow morning. “How much do I owe you?” I ask her, while putting the groceries on the counter. “You don’t have to pay for this” she said. “Of course I do! I can’t just walk in here and take what I like without paying. You got a store to run” I made sure I sounded convincing enough. “You are one of a kind, you know that?” Olivia was calculating and putting the things in a bag “That would be twelve euro and sixty cents” while I opened my wallet to get out the money she continued “You know Jake never brought home a girl. Ever! This is the first time I see him with a woman on his side” she sighed “He has been alone for a long time now. I really was worried he would never find anyone who would understand his mind.” She took the money and put it in the cash register. “I am not sure if I will understand his mind completely. But I do know, his heart is pure. That’s what counts for me” I tell her “You do know him for a long time, I guess?” I don’t want to hear any details about his life from Oliva, but my curiosity took over a bit. “Oh, yes! Since he was a little boy” the smile on her face gave away the love she must feel for him. “Thank you, Olivia” I took the bag and walked to the door again. I showed my face one last time around the corner “Oh! And Jake says thanks for the chicken!” It made me even more delighted how she glowed up from such a small gesture of gratitude. 

As I walked into the living room, Jake wasn’t there. I put the groceries away, when I heard the sound that’s so familiar to me, the sound of typing on a keyboard. I walked back to the hallway, following the sound. They came from the room next to the bedroom. The door is slightly open, but I push it slowly open all the way. The room still looks like a teen boys room. There are some posters on the wall from music bands and computers. One person bed, a closet and a desk. That’s where Jake is sitting. “Hey, I am back, thought to let you know” I say. He looks up from the screen at me “You know, this is the first time I have a girl in my room” a playful smirk appeared around his mouth. “Oh no! Don’t you dare to think about ruining the innocent Jake vibe in this room!” I laugh out loud. But before I can walk away, Jake grabs my hand and in one swift move I am sitting on his lap.


	20. Chapter 20

He wraps his arms around me, leaning his chin against my shoulder. “You do know you are the killjoy, right?” the smirk he had was still visible “But fine, no naughty things in this room.”. “Good! And don’t even think about trying something” I wink at him “Tell me, what were you busy with? Before I walked in?” I ask him trying to look at the computer screen. “Well, I have thought about the things you said. Remember when we were at Quake. And I do believe you are right. So I just told the guys I am taking a break, instead of my impulse to quit right away.” He says while reaching out for the screen to turn it a little bit, so I can see what he had send. “I am glad you took my advice, Jake. A break will help. I am sure of it. It is good you don’t just throw everything away.” I turn myself towards him and lean in to give him a kiss, but he pulls away from me. “No, no. No naughty things in this room remember?” the smirk couldn’t get bigger on his face “Than you should stop smiling like that!” while rolling my eyes I get up from his lap.

A thought popped up in my head. “Jake? Can I ask you something? I looked at him waiting to answer me. “Yes, of course. You know you can ask me anything. Why? What’s up?”. “Well, have you thought about visiting Lilly and Hannah at their parents home?” I was a bit unsure how to call Mr. Donfort towards Jake. It is his father, but calling him dad. I don’t believe that would be a correct name. “No, not really. What would be the benefit of that? We want to tell Lilly she is safe” the look on his face turned serious. “I know, that is what we planned to do. But don’t you think it is just time to get all the skeletons out of the closet. So you can just see your sisters without anything in between?” I tried not to sound too forcible “Don’t answer now, give it a thought okay? I will heat up the chicken so we can eat. And give me an answer later.”. And again I can see the cogs in his head working, trying to make up his mind. I didn’t expect an answer, or recognition on my question. Back in the days we just had met, he would just go offline to think, and that’s not possible anymore. But that doesn’t mean I cant give him some space. So I walked out of the room, and starting to prepare the chicken. And the mashed potatoes, gravy and some beans. I made sure the coffee table was ready for dinner. I might normally have set the dinner table, but that felt too much like playing house. It didn’t take long to heat up the food. I scooped the food onto the plates and poured the drinks. The moment I placed the plates on the table, Jake walked in. “You know, I do think you are right. Let’s rip off the band aid and be over with all of it.” He said while sitting down on the couch. “You sure?” I ask him, I really want him to be sure. Although I do believe it would be good for all of the siblings, to finally meet. “Yes, I am sure. I messaged Lilly already, and told them we will visit, this evening after dinner” he answers me. “Okay, uhm.. sure! That went fast.” I let out a small chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

It was half past seven in the evening when we walked into the street were the Donforts live. We had decided not to overwhelm Mr. Donfort right away, with telling him he has a son. Also that would make it a bit easier to confront Mr. Donfort with his past. “You want me to start the talking” I ask Jake, while stop walking just a few meters from the house. He didn’t noticed, but I did. The grip of his hand had become tighter the closer we got to the house. “I understand, this is not easy.” I try to reassure him, but also to get my hand back, so the blood could flow again. “If you want too, please. I am a bit nervous. Never thought I would meet him. Let alone with his whole family” he let out a sigh “Lets go before I change my mind”. We walked towards the front door and rang the bell. We didn’t have to wait long.

Lilly was the one who opened up the door. When she saw Jake, she immediately put her arms around him in a hug. It startled him a bit, but answers his sisters embrace. If I must guess, he hasn’t been hugged this much in the last few years, and the thought made me giggle a bit. It was nice to see, how many people are welcoming him. Especially if it is his own sister. Lilly let go of him, and looked at him. “You’re much taller than I thought” she said to Jake. Now she was looking at me “Layana, I assume?” she reached out a hand. “Yes, that’s me!” I gave her a smile. There was no hard feelings against each other. But we didn’t have spoken anymore after Hannah was found. “I’ve seen you before. At Richie’s funeral. Right?” she asked me. Now I was a bit taken back, I was so sure I had made myself invisible. “Uhm.. yes. I was there. But only for the funeral” I answer her, and also trying to make sure Jake understands that I didn’t stay in Duskwood. “Ah! See! I wasn’t going crazy!” she laughs friendly “Now come inside, the others are waiting for you two.” She steps aside to let us both inside “Oh, Jake, so you know. I haven’t told anyone about your secret” she said quietly. Jake nodded as confirmation. We hang our coats on the rack, and followed Lilly into the living room.

Mr. Donfort stood up immediately, walked to Jake and looked into his eyes. “Jake? It is really you. My son! Oh my dear boy, I was hoping to see you one day” Mr. Donforts eyes filled up with tears. I could see Jake standing frozen, in shock. Of everything this night might could have turned out. This was not what we had expected. His face had become pale, not able to process what just happened, so I stepped in. “Mr. Donfort, my name is Layana. And I think we need to give Jake a moment. Shall we sit down please?” I took Mr. Donforts hand and shake it. This took a way the gaze he had on Jake. “Yes, Yes of course. I am sorry. Please sit down” he stubbles over his words. Before I sat down, I introduced myself to Mrs Donfort. And Hannah wouldn’t be Hannah, if she didn’t gave me a hug. “Thank you for saving me, I know it was you and Jake.” She whispered in my ear. I gave her a smile as appreciation. “Now that we all sitting” I started “let’s talk about where we came for in the first place. Then we can continue about the fact you are aware of the existence of your son”.


	22. Chapter 22

I turn myself to Lilly “The first thing I want to say is, you are safe. There won’t be threats anymore.”. Her eyes widened, happy but also unsure “Are you sure? Does this mean you found out who the man without the face is?” she ask us, looking at me and Jake. “Yes Lilly, we found out the truth behind the man who kidnapped Hannah, killed Richy and was sending threats.” I paused for a second, now turning towards her father “Mr. Donfort” I started but he interrupted me “Please call me Marcus”. “Alright, Marcus. We also know, who is behind the murder of Amy and Jennifer.” I gave him a moment, because the colour disappeared from his face. “Y..you k..know..?” he stumbled. “Yes Marcus, we know. We know everything. And it is time to come clean. With your family, and I mean the whole family” while I say this, I squeeze Jakes hand. “Because if you don’t Marcus, I will. For the sake of the man next to me.” I took a deep breath, the tension in the room was high. It wasn’t Marcus who spoke first, bur Mrs. Donfort. “Marcus, you need to tell them. All of them. They deserve to know the truth.” She stood up “Let me get something to drink, it is going to be a long night”.

After Mrs. Donfort had put the glasses on the table, she sat down again. That was the cue for Marcus to speak. “I didn’t kill Jennifer. I was planning on it, but I didn’t had the courage to do it. That night, there was an agent here, he was like a friend. He did it for me.” His gaze was locked on the glass on the table. “I thought it was you Dad” Hannah spoke up. “I was there when she got hit with the car. And I have seen her being buried! Feeling guilty that I could have stopped it.” Her eyes filled up with tears. “Why did she had to die?! Why Dad! What have you done!!”. The room went silent for a moment. “I had told her things about my previous work. About the bad things they have done. She wanted to tell everyone. But all of it was top secret”. I could see the defeat, guilt and sorrow in his eyes when he looked up at me. “Actually I wanted to get all those nasty secrets out. What they had done, and are doing is horrible. Only, they threatened me to kill my family or Jennifer. And I made a choice. I couldn’t let anyone kill my daughters. They were so cruel, they forced me to kill her. But like I said. I couldn’t. After nobody was found for her murder, I went silent. Out of fear.” He sighed “Then Hannah got kidnapped, I never had thought, it would have been them. That they played the role of the legend. But now you two are sitting here, telling me you know all of it. It doesn’t sound that strange to me. You say that my daughters are safe? Nobody is safe from them, from the monster that runs the agency.”.


	23. Chapter 23

“Marcus, I can assure you. You and your family are safe” it startled me a bit when Jake spoke so sudden. “Are you Jake? Safe I mean. If so, than my whole family is safe.” Marcus looked worried at his son. “Yes, I am” Jakes answer was short, not used to be called family by this man. “Then tell me, how can you be so sure?” Marcus asks. “Because I blew up the whole building the agency was in. And Jake made sure their secret is out and in the open” I answered before Jake could say a thing. “You did what!?” Lilly looked shocked at me. “Well, they got me. Hoping that trough me, they could get to Jake. But it didn’t work, mostly because Jake got me out. And maybe some movies were involved in the blowing up buildings. But also of a tiny weakness, the monster who ran the whole thing, was my father. But he won’t bother you anymore.” I stopped talking because of a lump that I felt swelling in my throat. And i try to swallow it away. Yes I hated the man, but he was still my father. 

We all went silent for a few minutes, to process what we just had talked about. “Marcus, how long do you know you have a son?” I ask him. Marcus swallowed his drink “I was there when he was born” again his gaze was on his glass, this time in his hands “you were such a beautiful boy, big blue eyes. So calm in your mothers arms. When you were a year old, she left me. Because of my job with the agency. She told me it was to dangerous, and she wanted to keep you safe. So we split up. She got an apartment in Duskwood, above an old store. We never spoke again, just for your safety. But now and then I got a glimpse of you, how you grew up. I wished I had made different choices when it comes to you Jake. I wish I would have been there for you, as a father. And I am glad, although not by the circumstances, you are here. That I finally can speak with you.”. “If it wasn’t for Layana, I would never have met you. So you need to thank her.” Jake sounded cold and distance. “I don’t want to ruin this get together. But now that all the secrets are out. Maybe it’s time for a break. Let all just sink in. And maybe, when the time is right, we meet again.” Mrs. Donfort said. And she was right. It was time, to let it all sink in. “I think that is a great idea. Thank you Mrs. Donfort” I stood up, Jake did the same. “Thank you for talking Marcus” I say. After we shake hands, we put on our coats and walked out the house. It was already late at night, and we needed to walk back to the apartment. 

While walking Jake put his arm around my shoulder, and I put mine around his waist “Thank you for making me do this. Talking to my father I mean” he said. “No need to thank me Jake.”. After that, we walked in silence to the apartment.


	24. Chapter 24

Jake opened the front door of the apartment. “I was wondering, did we hushed Olivia from her home? So we can stay here?” I asked him while walking up the stairs. “No of course not. Why would you think that?” Jake turned around looking at me with his brow raised. “It is not a really weird thought you know. I mean, she does work in the shop downstairs. It would be normal to live above it, in the apartment” I shrugged my shoulders. “Mmh. I guess you’re right. But no, we didn’t. She has her own house somewhere closer to the centre of Duskwood.” He answers me. “But this is hers right?” I don’t know what came over me, but I was really curious. “Well, it has been hers. Until she had some trouble with paying for the rent of the building. So, I bought the whole building, that way Olivia can work, without worrying about the bills. So it is my store, my apartment.” He was looking at me, wondering what my response was. I guess the surprise was on my face, because a smirk was forming around his lips. “You know, I am not even going to ask how you paid for that.” I shake my head “But wow, that’s something”. In the meantime, we already were undressed and ready in bed to get some sleep. “Goodnight Jake” I said, while I crawl a bit closer to him. He puts his arm around me “Sweet dreams, Layana. Can’t wait to wake up next to you”.

  
When I woke up the next morning, Jake was still asleep. I got out of the bed as quiet as possible, not to wake him. I took my phone with me. Also some clean clothes for after my shower later, first I needed coffee. The moment I pressed the button to start the coffee maker my phone ringed. An unknown number showed on the screen. I hesitated for a moment, before I answered. 

_“Hello?”_

  
_“Good morning, you’re speaking with officer Davis. I am looking for miss Rhyme.”_

  
_“You’re speaking with her. What can I do for you officer?”_

  
As I look up, I can see Jake standing in the door opening with a confused and worries expression on his face. So I shrugged my shoulders. 

  
_“Miss Rhyme, it might be a good idea if you sit down. I wished I could have told you in person. But we couldn’t find an address.”_

  
_“Sir, can you please tell me what this all about?”_

  
_“Of course, I call because of your father. I am sorry to tell you that he passed away”_

  
_“My father what?! How?!”_

  
_“I am so sorry miss, for your loss. There was a explosion in building he was working in. The fire department confirmed that it was a gas leak. The fire spread to fast and before the firefighters got everyone out, the building collapsed. Unfortunately your father was one of the people who where trapped inside, and didn’t make it out. Again miss, I wish I could have told you in person. Is there someone with you? I don’t think it is good to be alone right now.”_

  
_“Y..yes, there is. I am not alone. Oh my god. I haven’t spoken to him in years. I don’t know what to say. Is there something I need to do?”_

  
I forced out a sob, what was easy because some sadness was there. Yes he deserved his seat in hell, but now it was real and confirmed he died by my hands. I killed my own father. 

  
_“No miss, you don’t have to do anything. His funeral is provided by the agency he was working for. This will be in two days. He had a will, and this was one of his last wishes. Can I do anything for you?”_

  
_“No, not that I can think of.”_

  
_“Very well. If you have any questions, please contact me by this number, I will be happy to answer them for you. And please make sure, you are not alone the up coming days”_

  
_“Thank you officer, I will. Bye”_

  
_“Bye”_

  
Jake was still standing in de doorway. “What was that about? Are you okay?”. “Yeah, I think so. The officer told me, my father died. The building had collapsed with him still inside.” I sighed by the thought, that I killed my own father. “But now, we can be certain, we are safe Jake.”


	25. Chapter 25

Jake walked over to me ready to take me into his arms, but I stepped away. “Just give me a little bit of time okay? I am going to take a shower. Sorry...” I said while walking past him towards the shower. “Layana, I am here for you. Same as you have been there for me.”. “Yeah, I know. Thank you”. I disappeared into the bathroom. The hot water flows past my body and soothes me. I really needed a minute to order my thoughts. The emotions were confusing and all over the place. I didn’t care much my father had died. The hard part, it was by my hands. Did I had a choice even? Maybe, maybe not. Maybe blowing up the building was to much. But on the other hand, if I didn’t we wouldn’t be free of fleeing and fear. And if I am totally honest with myself, would I do this again? To keep Jake and myself safe. Yes, I would, without thinking twice. One thing is for sure, it will take some time to digest the fact I did kill someone. And it will be a burden I have to live with.

I saw Jake all dressed and making us breakfast when I got out of the bathroom. “Hey, did showering help a little?” He sounded worried. Now I was ready for a hug, and he was more than happy to give it to me. “Yes, it did” I answer him “Can we let this rest for sometime? I am ready for some happy things if you don’t mind. What time does Olivia expect us?”. “Uhm.. when we are ready. She didn’t give us a time. The store is already open. So after breakfast?”. 

  
Half an hour later we were standing in the store. Olivia had send Jake to the backroom to fix some wall shelves. And to put the heavy boxes with season decorations on them. She gave me the task of pricing new stock and putting it in the store. I was busy with placing canned vegetables on shelves when two costumers walked in. 

  
“Oh come on! You can lift it. It is just for tonight.” The woman plead. “You know damn well why I don’t want them there” The man was firm. But both voices sounded really familiar. I made sure I wasn’t seen, so I put my head even further into the shelves. “I know, but it’s been how long now, almost six or seven months when we were together. Please? Only tonight, after you can set the ban again”. The woman didn’t gave up. “Good morning Jessy, Phil. What can I get you?” Olivia was behind the counter and of course she knows these two. “Only a pack of Marlboro, please.” Phil said “Fine! Only for tonight. And don’t forget what Cleo and Thomas did to me. They almost made sure I lost the Aurora. You will owe me one!”. “Thank you!! Thank you!!” Jessy almost screamed. Phil paid, turned around and made eye contact with me. His eyes widened in recognition, but without a word he walked out of the store. 

  
It was maybe ten minutes later when my phone beeped to notify me there was a message. 

  
**Phil** : Back to the land of the living I see?

  
 **Me** : Hey Phil

  
 **Phil** : Keep your hey, you vanished from the face of the earth without a word. And now you’re in Duskwood. Care to explain? And not only to me. Your friends are worried sick about you. And so do I. 

  
**Me** : I am so sorry Phil. I had no choice. But I will explain soon okay?

  
 **Phil** : Soon, is going to be tonight. They are at the Aurora tonight, so that will be a good moment. 

  
**Phil** : You should come just before openings hour? So you can tell me first ;)

  
 **Me** : I will think about it. 

  
I close my phone. I must admit it is a good idea, to meet them all tonight. The really hard part is convincing Jake to come with me. 


End file.
